puisqu'il faut vivre
by think D dream
Summary: Certains ont dès leur naissance le bonheur. D'autre doivent se battre pour l'obtenir. Ce fut le cas de ce petit garçon blond...
1. Chapter 1

I'M BAAAACCCCKKK ! Et oui les gens, c'est bien moi ! Ouuiii ! Comme ça me fait plaisir d'être là ! Oui, entre mes pauses et mes promesses de parution que je ne tiens pas, me voilà de retour, avec une histoire que beaucoup attendait, même si je n'en ai jamais parlé.

Oui, ceux qui suivent L'épopée ASL (le prochain chapitre sort bientôt je le ju….non en fait je n'ose plus rien promettre, mais oh, les gars, j'ai des raisons ! Heu, j'expliquerai ça plus tard.) sachent qu'un très grand mystère plane sur un certain blond. y avait pas mal d'hypothèses. Et aujourd'hui je suis là pour briser le mythe ! bon, si vous lisez cette fic, vous risquez d'être un petit peu spoilé, mais d'un autre côté, la plupart avait deviné, alors….

Oda a tout le crédit, bla bla, véritable auteur, bla bla...vénérons-le etout etout...

* * *

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les enfants sont des êtres à part. Il ont leur propres philosophies, leurs propres morales, leurs propres mœurs, leur sens simple et subtile d'aborder la vie d'une manière tranquille et douce. C'est évident, tout le monde, des chiens au grands-parents, tout le monde vous aime. Tout le monde vous protège, la vie est un immense terrain de jeu, et la vie est l'aventure. Tout est à expérimenter, tout est à voir.

Oh, bien sûr, ils ont des soucis. Pas très grands, des petits chagrins, par ci par là, pourquoi maman ne m'a donné mon goûter, est-ce que le noir va m'englober….ce genre de chose. Mais il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour vous rattraper.

Sauf qu'un jour, on tombe. Un chute. Des os brisées. Un décès. Quelque chose meurt à l'intérieur.

Et voilà. On est grand. Parce que papa est parti dans les étoiles. Parce que on ne comprend pas pourquoi notre meilleur ami passe son temps à dormir à l'hôpital et à la maison à vomir. Ce genre de choses. On comprend, soudain. Et on est grand.

Mais il y a pire que cela.

Il y a ceux qui n'ont jamais eux d'enfance. Ceux auquel on a volé ce bonheur.

Des gens qui n'ont jamais eu personne pour veiller sur eux. C'est ainsi. Cela existe.

L'enfant, blond, assis à pleurer devant l'océan, le savait bien.

* * *

Il était né à part. Il était le dernier né d'une famille de quatre enfants.

Son père était un colonel du quartier général de la marine réputé. Il avait seulement un mauvais souci.

Il n'était pas honnête. Il fut bientôt poursuivi par ses autres collègues tout aussi illustres. Il réussit à se cacher sur cette île de South Blue. Une île loin de tout, ignorant les rumeurs, les pirates, l'instruction et vivant de leurs champs, sans curiosité de savoir ce qu'il y avait après cette immensité bleue.

L'homme avait de l'argent, il était beau, et savait parler. Toute l'île devient bientôt à sa botte.

Lui se croyait particulièrement supérieur à tous. Il les traitait comme ses valets, et eux, désireux d'entrer dans leur bonnes grâces, ça leur convenait tout à fait.

Il s'était installé dans une maison sur la colline. Une belle maison, une riche maison. Il s'était marié, et avait eu trois garçons, auquel il inculpa ses valeurs discutables dès qu'ils furent en âge de les comprendre. Oui ils étaient supérieur. Oui, il était normal que tout le monde rampe face à leur famille.

Mais l'homme restait ce qu'il était. Il allait souvent s'encoquiner auprès des femmes de la taverne.

Mais bien mal lui en pris.

Et un jour, l'une d'elle frappa à la porte de son manoir.

Il voulut la faire partir, d'abord. Mais elle insistait. Tout son être était perdu dans un sentiment de terreur, qui dépassait l'homme. Il la laissa entrer.

Celle-ci tenait un paquet entre ses mains. Elle le tendit à l'ancien marine :

-Tu dois t'en occuper ! C'est le tien ! C'est le tien !

Il prit le paquet avec curiosité. Paquet qui se mit à hurler.

C'était un bébé. Un bébé blond.

-Tu dois t'en occuper, je n'ne veux pas, je n'en veux pas ! C'est le tien !

Elle hurlait, en s'arrachant les cheveux pas moitié. Il la gifla.

-Mais que veux-tu que j'en fasse ! C'est ton fils, catin, j'ai déjà trois garçons. Prends tes responsabilités.

-non !

Elle avait hurlé si fort qu'on entendit un pleur, en haut. Mickael, son plus jeune fils, venait d'être réveillé. Deux enfants pleuraient dans la pièce à présent.

Il la gifla donc encore plus fort, laissant une belle trace.

-Vas-t-en ! Ou je te tue, sale paysanne.

-nooon !

Elle pleurait, à genoux, s'accrochant désespérément à ses jambes. Il ne savait quoi faire dans une telle situation, à part mettre sa menace à exécution, ce qui ne le gênait pas le moins du monde.

-Je n'en veux pas…il me fais peur. Il a un pouvoir…C'est le tien…C'est le tien…

Elle sanglotait doucement contre lui. Mais l'homme n'en avait cure. Il commençait à regarder d'un œil nouveau le garçon dans ses bras. Voir à envisager de ne pas lui fracasser le crâne contre un mur.

-quel genre de pouvoir ?

La femme se releva précipitamment, avec dans ses yeux fous, l'espoir de voir sa requête exaucé. Elle prit une aiguille qui retenait un bout de sa robe, et sans ménagement, ni l'ombre d'un pseudo-amour maternelle, piqua le bras de son fils. Celui-ci se mit à hurler plus fort, et l'homme allait le laisser tomber par terre…

Quand quelque d'extraordinaire se produisit.  
De très légères flammèches apparurent.

Et guérirent les gouttes de sangs.

L'ancien marine observa sidéré ce spectacle. Il avait entendu parler quelques années auparavant d'un tel pouvoir.

-non ?

Mais c'était impossible ! C'était un fruit du démon, qui plus est l'un des plus rares qui soit sur ce monde ! l'enfant n'avait que quelques jours, ça ne pouvait pas….

Oui…ce fruit du démon, que bien des gens recherchaient en vain….Il ne comptait plus les rumeurs à son sujet…qu'il accordait l'invincibilité, l'immortalité, la jeunesse éternelle….

Un fruit qui guérit chaque parcelle de votre cœur.

Un fruit qui empêche presque de mourir.

L'homme devint rêveur. Que faire d'un tel fruit ? Non…plutôt que faire d'un enfant disposant d'un tel fruit ? Tout. Il ne mourra pas.

On peut le frapper, le faire travailler à mort, le pousser d'une falaise, lui faire courir tous les risques.

Il ne mourra pas.

-Je le prends, dis-t-il, soudain, sur le ton de l'homme qui a acheté une breloque à un marché.

La femme poussa un cri de joie. Il la battu un peu, pour la forme, et elle s'en alla. On ne la revit plus jamais, ni sur l'île, ni ailleurs. Pas que l'homme s'en souciait de toute façon.

Il confia l'enfant à sa femme. Celle-ci avait compris l'origine batard du nom et hait au-delà du possible l'enfant. Mais la consigne était clair. Quand « elle oubliait » de le nourrir plusieurs jours d'affilée, elle se faisait sèchement corrigé par son mari. Il méprisait lui aussi l'enfant, qu'il considérait encore plus inférieur à ces idiots de paysans, mais il en avait besoin. Un jour, oui, un jour, il allait lui faire gagner beaucoup d'argent.

Dès que l'enfant sut tenir sur deux jambes, ses soits-disants parents lui assignèrent toutes les tâches ménagères. Tandis que ses frères, avaient les meilleures morceaux de viandes, lui devait survivre avec quelques soupes et légumes. Ses frères le battaient, se moquaient de lui, le pointait du doigt. Dans leur tête où tout s'était mélangés, ce sale gamin blond avait Sali l'honneur de la famille.

Ce fut d'ailleurs la rumeur, du reste justifié, qui traina sur l »île. L'enfant blond, puisque personne n'avait pris la peine de lui donner un nom était le fruit d'une passion interdite. Mais on n'avait pas moins peur de l'ancien marine, alors on ne disait rien devant lui et courbait l'échine.

Mais tous les gens du villages, encouragés par le père était persuadé que ce gamin était du diable, et allait apporter les pires malheurs.

Les enfants étaient les pires. Menées par ses frères, ce n'était que tir de cailloux, insultes, et coups. Mais dès que les flammes apparaissaient, ils allaient en pleurant avertir leurs parents, et l'ancien-marine battait son fils.

Le garçon ne disait rien. Après avoir entendu toute son enfance qu'il n'était qu'un démon apportant le malheur, il s'était laissé convaincre que son pouvoir était nocif. Un poison. Mais pas une chance.

Ainsi grandit l'enfant. Sans famille, sans amis, et sans amour.

Jusqu'à ses 7 ans….

* * *

Le garçon sans nom était à l'abri dans la forêt. Ivre du chagrin qui parfois le réveillait dans la nuit, il s'était réfugié dans le savoir. Il avait appris à lire tout seul. Il était exceptionnellement intelligent pour son âge. Il affectionnait particulièrement la navigation. Il avait compris, dès ses 5 ans en fouillant la bibliothèque de son père, qu'il aurait besoin de savoir.

Contrairement aux autres, l'océan était son refuge.

Il se prit soudain un caillou par derrière. Il lâcha son livre et se retourna.

C'était ses trois frères. L'ainé ricanait, tandis que le plus jeune s'éclaffait, en jetant un son tour de la terre.

-Bah, alors, cria-t-il, pourquoi t'es tout seul ?

-Mais voyons, lui répondit l'ainé, tu sais qu'il n'a pas d'amis. Personne ne veut de lui sur l'île.

Seul celui du milieu restait en retrait. Il ne voulait pas particulièrement du mal au blond, mais en même temps, si tant de gens le détestait…il devait bien y avoir une raison, n'est-ce pas ?

-On devrai peut-être le laisser un peu tranquille, non, murmura-t-il ?

L'ainé, qui s'appelait Jonathan, se retourna. Il prit son frère par le col :

-Attends, Tristan. D'où tu défends cette enflure. Tu vas pas me dire qu'il ne le mérite pas ?

-Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Je le sais, que tout ce qui se passe de mal sur l'île est de sa faute ! Mais…ça reste notre petit frère, non ?

Il crut que Jonathan allait le frapper. Mais il le laissa simplement tomber, et lança un cailloux plus fort sur le petit pour se calmer les nerfs.

-Ce n'est pas notre frère, Tristan. D'ailleurs regarde : il est blond, nous on a des très beaux cheveux noirs. On sera comme papa quand on sera grand. Lui il restera moche toute sa vie.

Mais il s'interrompit. Les flammes était sortir de la joue du garçon, qui avait reçu le cailloux au visage. Celui-ci en dit toujours rien.

Les trois garnements partirent en courant.

Marco soupira. Il avait l'habitude, et pourtant c'était à chaque fois insupportable. Pourquoi ce serait à lui d'être puni alors que c'était lui qu'on frappe ?

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soir tombait, il décida de rentrer. Au passage, il croisait toujours les regards haineux des villageois. Les plus courageux allaient jusqu'à lui mettre une taloche derrière la tête. Cette petite claque qui vous démonte le cervelet.

Il se frottait la tête, en baissant les yeux. Ne rien dire était devenu son mode de survie afin de ne pas hurler.

En rentrant chez lui, il se prit une gifle de son père.

-Alors comme ça, tu as encore utilisé ces répugnantes flammes.

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il se prit en conséquence une gifle plus forte sur l'autre joue.

-tu ne peux pas être mon fils. Je n'ai pas pu mettre au monde un gosse aussi immonde.

L'homme était grand, avait une imposante stature, un regard fier et des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Le blond ne lui ressemblait en aucun cas. Il avait sans doute tout pris de sa mère.

Celle de ses demi-frères étaient mortes il y a deux ans.

C'était de la faute du petit blond, bien sûr. Il se prit en conséquence la raclée la plus monumentale qui soit, qui le faisait encore frissonner aujourd'hui.

Pour sa punition, il fut à nouveau enfermé dans sa chambre sans manger. Sa chambre tellement petit qu'elle pouvait passer pour un placard à balai.

Comme toujours dans ce genre de cas, l'enfant se dirigea vers sa fenêtre.

Elle donnait sur la mer. Dans ses cas-là, quelque chose dans le cœur meurtri de l'enfant semblait vouloir sortir. Bien mieux qu'un rêve : un espoir.

Cette mer, ce monde bleue, abritait forcément la vie quelques parts. Il se demandaient comment étaient ses habitants, quelles étaient leur coutumes. Il s'endormaient avec le vent qui berçait l'espoir que quelque part là-bas, se trouvait sa place. Sa place à lui.

Sa place, qui dès le lendemain, allait lui faire un signe.

Même si pour l'atteindre, il allait devoir passer en Enfer.

Dès demain, son aventure commencerait.

Tu veux vivre ? il va falloir le mériter, petit.

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il toussa. Ses yeux le piquaient. Il avalait de la fumée.

Paniquée il se leva précipitamment du bord de fenêtre sur lequel il s'était endormi.

Son village entier était la proie des flammes.

Et autour de lui, la chaleur, le rouge se rapprochait.

Il aurait voulu bougé, mais il était paralysé.

A reculons, avec ses mains, il rampait vers le mur.

Non ! Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça ! Il en pouvait pas mourir sans avoir vu la mer !

Il mit ses mains pour se protéger la tête. Ses larmes s'évaporaient dans la chaleur.

Soudain il releva les yeux.

Il était dans les flammes, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais alors….pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas la brulure ?

Il se leva maladroitement. Non. Aucune douleur.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il envisagea son pouvoir comme une chance.

Il se colla à la fenêtre.

Sur le bord, un gigantesque et luxueux bateau avait jeté l'ancre. Des hommes en costard et avec fusils en sortaient.

Soudain, un homme en costume de cosmonaute, descendit à son tour. Il était port » par un homme en chaine.

L'enfant était terrifié par ce spectacle.

Il ne le savait pas, mais quelqu'un avait alerté le gouvernement mondial. Peut-être dans son village. Peut-être un marchand qui posait parfois le pied sur l'île.

Mais on les avait averti qu'un garçon incapable de mourir était là.

Tous les autres, avertis, s'étaient réfugiés dans la forêt dans la nuit.

Et on l'avait laissé là.

Il ne le savait pas, mais on l'avait abandonné.

Se penchant un peu plus pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait dans la rue…il tomba en avant. Le mur était fragilisé, et bientôt en cendre. Il poussa un cri de terreur.

Il était au dernier étage de sa grande maison. Il vit le sol se rapprocher inexorablement. Il poussa un cri. Il ferma les yeux.

Mais était-ce son imagination ? Il eut la sensation…La très légère sensation….de ralentir. Il sentit sa joue dans l'herbe sans aucun dommage, ou presque. il ouvrit les yeux.

Et fusse la terreur ? Pendant un instant, il crut voir deux éclairs dorés dans le ciel.

Qui s'estompèrent aussitôt.

L'enfant, sonné, se mit sur ses avant-bras en relevant la tête.

Un dragon-céleste le regardait.

-Immonde roturier.

Il avait un pistolet dans la main.

Le blond poussa un crie t tomba de nouveau dans l'herbe.

Pourquoi ? pourquoi ?

-Peuh, murmura l'esclavagiste. Ce n'était qu'une fausse rumeur alors. Je vais réduire leur village en cendre.

Mais avant que sone esclave puisse tourner les talons, il vit quelque chose qui le fascina assez pour qu'il puisse arrêter.

Des flammes bleues étaient apparurent. Le trou que l'enfant avait dans l'épaule rétrécit, petit à petit. Puis il se referma totalement.

La balle était par terre.

Le Dragon Céleste resta un long moment ébahi. Puis il se mit à rire :

-Je le veux !

Il se tourna vers un homme en costume, et hurla :

-Je le veux !

-Oui, monseigneur.

L'enfant était hébété . il en comprenait pas. Pourquoi, Pourquoi ?

C'était ce qu'il se répétait en boucle, quand on lui passa de nombreuses chaines, quand on l'amena sur le navire, quand celui-ci partit sur la mer, la mer dont il avait tant rêvé, tant espéré, et qui s'ouvrait sur un cauchemar.

* * *

….Combien de gens ne se sont pas encore tirés de balles dans la tête ? Oui, je sais c'est affreux, tout simplement affreux ! Mais je vous jure a que ça va s'arranger. Dans deux ou trois chapitres maximum, notre cher blond va rencontrer un certain pirate en quête de famille.

Tiens, oui d'ailleurs, je me demande qui c'est cette enfant, que l'auteur en prend même pas la peine de nommer. Peut-être que…oui bon d'accord, vous avez tous deviner, briser-moi mes rêves, allez-y, bouh ouh !

Bond, déjà au prochain chapitre, M….heu le petit blond va rencontrer un personnage (OC) qui va un peu vous redonner espoir….et ensuite, je vous promet que vous allez rire. Oui, c'est très très mal barré, maiiis….faites-moi confiance.

N'empêche, c'est vrai…Cosette, Robin, Raiponce, je lui ai fait la totale au gamin.

Paix, amour, et lampe de chevet, copain.

Une petite review, pourrait, je en sais pas, m'inspirer pour que le chapitre sorte un peu plus vite…Je dis ça, je dis rien…..


	2. un simple nom

_« Le bonheur ne donne que des pages blanches. Mais triompher d'une épreuve me fera bien un chapitre…. »_

 _Boris Cyrulnik_

* * *

Une heure. Il était parti depuis une heure. Une heure, passée à pleurer.

On l'avait amené sur dans la cale. L'obscurité serait total si un esclavagiste à la solde des dragons célestes n'avait amené une lampe à pétrole avec lui.

On l'avait jeté, toujours enchaîné dans une cage. Puis il était parti, laissant l'enfant dans le noir total.

Les autres qui jointaient la sienne semblait vide. Enfin, c'est ce qui sembla au blond, qui ne s'attarda pas énormément dessus.

Il était replié au fond de lui-même. Quelque chose semblait s'âtre détraqué en lui. Une horloge brisée à la place du cœur.

« C'est étrange. Se dit-il, Je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir ce maudit pouvoir, et maintenant qu'il pourrait être un peu utile…qu'il pourrait réparer mon cœur….il me laisse tomber. »

Mais après tout, sanglotait-il, n'est-ce pas la suite logique des choses ? Tous….tous l'avait abandonné…personne ne l'avait aidé, pas une main ne s'était tendue pour ce petit garçon….

Même pas d'amour, même pas de souvenir, pour combler son vide, pour faire la lumière dans tout noir. Il n'avait rien. Il n'était rien.

Pas une main ne se tendra pour le sortir de là.

Alors….alors…alors lui qui en croyait n'attendre plus rien…lui qui avait été habitué au désespoir…

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il réclama.

Seul, dans le noir, ne s'en rendant presque pas compte, croyant avoir rêvé, il murmura cet ultimatum :

-A l'aide…

Le premier espoir de vie dans cette carcasse déjà vide.

Oui, pour la première fois, alors qu'il était au fond, l'enfant avait besoin d'y croire. De croire que quelqu'un allait le sauver.

L'appel résonna dans le noir, et ce fut le vide. A tel point qu'il failli bien abandonné totalement.

Mais, juste à temps….

-Vache ! T'es vraiment un pleurnichard, toi !

Il entendit une voix. Une voix de jeune adolescent. Une voix où résonnait tant de bonne humeur et d'amitié qu'il crut avoir rêvé.

Elle provenait de la cellule de gauche. Il releva la tête de ses bras, et en reniflant scruta avec crainte l'obscurité.

-J'savais pas qu'on pouvait pleurer aussi longtemps et aussi fort. Va falloir que t'économise tes forces, t'sais.

-Qu-qui est là ?

Il n'entendit rien de plus. A la place…

Il vit avec stupeur deux éclats orangés le fixer.

Deux yeux. Des yeux qui brillait dans la nuit.

Des yeux qui se collèrent au barreaux que partageaient les deux cages.

Et l'enfant blond sentit un souffle, à quelques centimètres de lui.

Un souffle chaud. Un souffle où régnait la vie.

-qui est-tu, répéta-t-il quand il fut de nouveau capable d'articuler.

-Comme toi, répondit sobrement l'autre. Un prisonnier auquel on a volé sa liberté.

-Volé ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je…

Et tout à coup, n'y tenant, ayant enfin une oreille pour l'écouter, il explosa :

-Mais pourquoi ? pourquoi on nous amené là ?! Et ma famille ?! Et…et….et mon village, pourquoi, on a…

-Là…là… Calme-toi...

Soudain l'enfant blond écarquilla les yeux. Il sentit un touché. Une caresse.

L'autre prisonnier avait glissé sa main menotté entre les barreaux. Vu le poids, cela devait lui coûter quelques efforts.

Cela faisait des années qu'on ne l'avait pas touché sans le frapper où lui faire mal. L'enfant frissonna.

-Calme-toi….Voilà…

La voix était douce. Elle comblait le vide l'enfant. La caresse lui donnait une chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti.

Alors il sa clama.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu fais là ?

Le blond hocha négativement la tête.

-C'est pas grave….je vais t'expliquer.

* * *

L'homme qui t'a capturé, avec un masque, est un Dragon Céleste. Ils sont d'après eux supérieurs aux humains. A tel point qu'ils se croient tout permis. Permis de piller un village si ça leur chante. Permis de réduire un village en cendre, quand l'envie leur en prend. Permis de capturer des gens innocents, des enfants, et de les réduire en esclavage à leur compte.

L'enfant blond sentait la colère dans la voix de son compagnon.

-Mais…mais on les laisse faire ça ? Il doit bien y avoir des gens.

-Des gens ? Mais bien sûr que des gens se révoltent. Heureusement que des gens se révoltent ! Heureusement que des gens ont encore assez de cœur et de courage pour combattre les injustices !

Il avait crié. Il était remplis de colère et d'énergie.

-Mais…

Energie qui retomba.

-Mais ceux qui dirigent le monde ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille. Peu importe le nombre de gens qui mourront. Du moment que ça leur rapporte. Et ceux qui s'opposent à eux…et bien, ils font pas long feu.

A côté, l'enfant pleurait. Le monde…Ce monde ne pouvait pas être aussi pourri ! C'était impossible !

Bien sûr, son village, son île était ainsi….mais, le monde…le monde derrière la mer…il ne pouvait pas être comme ça !

Mais la suite annonçait le pire :

-Depuis quelques années, ces nobles pourris se sont trouvés un nouveau passe-temps….Prendre leurs esclaves les plus aguerries…et les faire combattre dans une arène. C'est devenue quelque chose de très prisée à Marie-Joie, leur capitale….

La mains n'avait toujours pas quitté la joue de l'enfant. Et là, elle se fit encore plus douce, encore plus réconfortante, si bien que même dans une situation pareille, elle tenait les ténèbres à distance.

-Je suis désolé, petit…Vraiment désolé….Tu sais j'étais sorti avec eux. Je l'ai ai vu partir….Je les ai vu te laisser derrière….J'avais voulu te prévenir de rester caché, mais avec ce collier…et ces saloperies de chiens qui tenaient les chaines…Ils m'ont juste frappés jusqu'à ce que je la ferme, oui….mais j'ai vu aussi….une sorte de lumière quand t'es tombé.

L'enfant écarquilla les yeux. Alors il n'avait pas rêvé ?

-Ouais….je sais pas exactement ce que c'était….mais ça t'as sauvé la vie….

Puis soudain, il entendit des pleurs s'ajouter au sien. Son compagnon pleurait. Il pleurait pour lui, et ça le touchait à un point inimaginable :

-T'es spécial, tu sais ? T'es…vraiment spécial. Je voulais vraiment pas qu'il te touche. T'es trop jeune, tu…mérites pas ça.

Il se tut. Essuya simplement ses joues. Ses yeux orangés brillaient dans le noir.

Et le petit blond, lui, l'émotion lui enserrait la gorge. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un se préoccupait de lui. Quelqu'un avait pleuré pour lui.

-Et puis finalement je sais pas quoi dire.

Il semblait avoir retrouvé son calme rassurant.

-Et t'es pas très causant, hein ? comment tu t'appelles ?

Silence. L'enfant cligna des yeux.

Il se rendait compte seulement aujourd'hui qu'il n'en avait pas. Evidemment, il avait déjà remarqué qu'on appelait les autres enfants autrement que « le maudit », « la racaille », l »erreur de la nature », « le démon » ou « l'ananas » mais jusqu'à présent il ne s'en était pas formalisé.

-Bah t'as perdu ta langue ? tu sais parler pourtant ? Pourquoi…

Le jeune homme crut comprendre pourquoi il ne disait rien. Il sourit :

-Oh, évidemment ! c'est très malpoli de ne pas demander le nom de quelqu'un sans se présenter soi-même !

Il enleva sa main de la joue du petit, qui manqua aussitôt au blond. Et bien que soit impossible de le voir dans le noir, il point un pouce vers son torse, souriant toujours :

-Je me nomme Aki. J'ai 15 ans. Et je suis l'un des meilleures combattants dans l'arène de sir Carlos, la pourriture qui t'as capturé. Enchanté, petit.

Nouveau silence.

-Bon, maintenant tu me dis ton nom ?

L'enfant gardait la bouche fermé et les yeux baissés.

-T'as pas à avoir peur de moi, hein ? Pourquoi tu veux pas me dire ton nom ?

-N-non…

La voix su blond était rauque à force de pleurer.

-C'est pas ça, c'est juste….je n'en ai pas.

-Hein ?

Le dénommé Aki sembla quelques peu ébranlé par cette nouvelle. Il gratta ses cheveux.

-T'en as pas.

Et soudain, il s'agrippa des deux mains aux barreaux.

-T'en as pas ! Tu te fous de moi !

Devant la colère inattendue de l'adolescent, l'enfant se protégea la tête de ses mains. Il avait été habitué aux coups.

Mais ce n'était contre lui qu'était dirigé la colère d'Aki :

-T'es idiot ou quoi ? Tu crois que tu vas survivre longtemps sans nom !

Le blond releva la tête, surpris :

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Vu comment ces ordures nous traitent, vu les sobriquets d'animaux qu'ils nous donnent, comment tu crois qu'on survit, sans nom ?!

Le blond en voyait pas tellement le, lien entre un nom et de la survie, mais Aki ne lui laissa pas le temps de demander :

-Ton nom t'as été donné en tant que personne ! Il te rappelle que tu n'es pas un esclave , et que tu n'appartiens à aucun autre !

Puis, perdant tout contrôle, il hurla :

-Il te prouve que tu es humain !

Ses paroles résonnèrent en l'enfant. Humain ? alors il était humain ?

-bon…

L'adolescent était essoufflé, peut-être gêné de s'être tant dévoilé. Mais il reprit vite contenance.

-Je vais devoir t'en trouver un.

L'enfant (mais c'est la dernière fois que je l'appelle ainsi) fixa Aki avec inquiétude :

-Je ne crois pas que…

-Marco !

-Hein ?

-Marco. Oui, c'est bien ! Voilà !

Aki pointa un doigt entre les barreaux vers son nouveau camarade :

-Désormais, je me déclare ton protecteur, et tu te nommeras Marco ! Porte ce nom avec fierté et n'oublies jamais que je te l'ai donné à toi qui est humain !

Puis, baissant sa main :

-Il semblerait que j'en ai encore trop fait.

-Ma-Marco ?

-Oui. Ca sonne bien non ? fit le jeune homme, visiblement fier de lui.

-Heu…oui….mais pourquoi Marco ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Quoi ?Mais…

-C'est mieux parfois de ne pas trop réfléchir, tu ne crois pas ?

Aki lui fit un grand sourire.

Mais le blond n'arrivait pas à suivre. Marco ? Il ne s'y faisait pas. Désormais, il avait un nom ? Un nom humain ?

C'était….C'était…

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Les deux garçons se protégèrent les yeux face à la nouvelle lumière.

Qui s'estompa quand un geôlier entra.

Qui se dirigea vers la cellule de Marco. Qui se mit trembler.

-Merde, souffla Aki, il le font si tôt.

-Faire quoi ?

L'homme immense ouvrait la cellule. Marco instinctivement se colla contre Aki :

-Faire quoi, répéta-t-il. Aki, j'ai peur, s'il te plait.

Mais Aki ne pouvait rien faire. Rien faire à part saisir les mains du petit, et serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler de rage.

Même lui, lorsqu'on l'avait capturé il y 4 ans, devait mesurer au moins une bonne tête de plus que lui ! Et peser au moins le double ! Il avait eu si mal après ça, pendant plusieurs jours…il avait surmonté ça tout seul…

Non ! Il serra le plus fort qu'il put les mains de son protégé. Marco n'aurait pas à souffrir. Enfin, moins que lui…Il ferait tout pour le soulager un petit peu de sa peine…Pour qu'il survive…

Dans des lieux comme celui-ci, l'empathie envers ceux qui avaient les mêmes malheurs que nous étaient multipliés.

Et Aki avait su, dès qu'il avait entendu le déchirant appel à l'aide, qu'il serait le protecteur de Marco.

-Je te promet, Marco, souffla-t-il, tandis que l'homme se rapprochait, je te promet que quoiqu'il advienne, et quoi que je devienne, je veillerais sur toi. D'accord ?

-D'aa-d'accord.

Et Marco, instinctivement, pendant une seconde, colla son front à celui de l'adolescent.

Avant de pousser un cri quand le geôlier le prit sous son bras.

Mais, quelque part , alors que son cœur saignait, Marco sentit une sorte d'annexe, d'halo l'envelopper.

Pourla première fois quelqu'un lui avait témoigné de l'amour.

Non, pas un ami. Bien plus.

Il sortit avec, malgré sa peur, cette résolution-là en tête.

* * *

Il cria encore face à la pleine lumière du jour. Ce qui lui valut une belle gifle.

-La ferme, morveux. Crois-moi, je ne t'ai pas donné de bonnes raisons de crier.

Ces paroles firent trembler à nouveau Marco. Aki étant resté à la cale, son courage s'en trouva fortement réduit. Les larmes coulaient abondamment, tandis qu'on le conduisait dans un étrange cabine.

-S'il vous plait…Pitié…

Mais l'homme était sans pitié. Comme tous ceux sur ce navire.

Et avant qu'il ait pu analyser ce que contenait la pièce, il laissa tomber le petit sur le ventre sur une sorte de rondin de bois. Marco poussa un petit cri. Les chaines lui faisaient mal.

-Pourquoi ça guérit pas ?

Sa voix était cassée. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qu'il lui arrivait, ce qu'on allait lui faire.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que, relevant un peu la tête, il vit une énorme âtre.

Et l'homme, menaçant, en train d'y faire chauffer quelque chose.

Une sorte de tisonner. Avec une patte au-dessus.

Oui, Marco comprit. Alors il cria.

-A l'aide ! A l'aide ! Aki !

L'homme enleva le pieu du feu. Il releva lentement le haut de Marco, exposant dangereusement son dos.

-Laisse tomber, gamin. Il viendra pas te sauver.

Il eut tort. Enfin, en quelque sorte.

Car Marco cessa de pleurer. Tout à coup. Instantanément.

Il venait d'entendre Aki. Enfin, les paroles d'Aki, les paroles qu'il lui avait dit, quelques minutes plus tôt :

 _Ton nom t'as été donné en tant que personne ! Il te rappelle que tu n'es pas un esclave , et que tu n'appartiens à personne !_

Un nom ? On venait de lui en donner hein ? Et c'est seulement, là, à cet, instant, alors que l'homme abattit l'objet chauffé sur la peau du blond, qu'il comprenait à quel point c'était essentiel.

L'homme était bien surpris. Il en avait vu passer des esclaves. Ils avaient tous, hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillard, combattants ou chiffes molles, ils avaient tous hurlés à la mort à ce moment-là, ils avaient tous supplié.

Voilà pourquoi il fut surpris, non ébahi, quand l'enfant devant lui (6 ou 7 ans !) N'hurla qu'un nom, ne laissant pas de place à la douleur :

-Maaaaarrrccccooo !

Cri qui résonna hors de la pièce.

Pas très loin évidemment.

Mais assez pour que Aki l'entende. Qui sentit une estime qu'il n'avait ne connaissait pas l'envahir envers Marco.

* * *

Quand il revint, bandé, et le dos pratiquement en miette, en pleurant à la mort, Aki l'attira contre lui :

-Ca…ça fait trop mal, Aki…. Je veux mourir.

-Non.

Le ton était tout ce qu'il a de plus autoritaire.

-non. Tu mourras pas. Pas tant que j'existe.

Puis, caressant les cheveux, essuyant les yeux gonflés de larmes, il dit avec dans la voix l'émotion du grand frère dont le petit vient de faire quelque chose d'exceptionnel :

-Tu sais que t'es spécial, petit ?

-M…Marco...

-quoi ?

-Je m'appelle Marco.

Et c'était vrai que ça sonnait bien.


End file.
